


The Sex Scene Rehersal

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Actors, Co-workers to lovers, F/M, Nervousness, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/
Kudos: 1





	The Sex Scene Rehersal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[F4M] The Sex Scene Rehersal [co-stars to lovers] [actors] [nervous] [mutual love] [fake attraction to real attraction] [vanilla] a lot of [making out] [cunnulingus] [riding] [creampie]**

Synopsis: A young actress has landed a leading part in a small independent movie. Everything has been going fine so far, but she's nervous about the upcoming sex scene. It doesn't help that she has a bit of a crush on her co-star. Unable to sleep, she decides to take a stroll around the movie set at night to calm her nerves..

Tone: The two characters like each other but are too shy to admit it. She's got a lighthearted but nervous demeanor, not quite sure about how he's going to react to the things she says/proposes, but gradually relaxes as she starts to discover the attraction is mutual.

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are not 18 years or older, please do not read.**

Notes to performers:  
Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout.

Recommended SFX:  
\- Kissing sounds

Optional SFX:  
\- Fabric-y sounds (moving around on bed)  
\- Soft thuds (sitting down on bed)  
\- Zippers being pulled down  
\- Clothes being removed

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
[ ] - tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

_[loud gasp]_

_[relieved]_ Oh.. it's only you

...

Yes you scared me! I thought I was about to get murdered or something

 _[playfully]_ I don't know, always somebody out to get you, right?

I just could not imagine why anybody else would be here. I thought I was the only one awake at this hour, I *definitely* thought I was the only one weird enough to be strolling around the movie set at night. Didn't expect to find my co-star here

...

Oh, I just, you know, had a hard time sleeping. I thought I'd take a walk

Seeing the set like this, at night, no lights, no one around.. it's kind of peaceful

Thought it would be good to wind me down

Now, how about you? what are you doing prowling around a movie set in the dark?

...

You neither? Go figure, must be the phases of the moon or something

 _[slightly nervous]_ Or to tell you the truth it's not just that.. I'm..

..What, no you go first.. I was just.. oh, nothing, it's..

I.. can I be honest? I'm a little nervous for tomorrow

...

You too?

 _[relieved]_ Oh, that's *such* a relief to hear!

God, I've been going around all week stressing about this!

 _[agitated, embarrassed]_ It's not like it's my first movie, I've done a couple of college films. Just, never you know..

I've never done a sex scene before

I mean, I knew it was there when I took the part, but I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal

And yet here I am pacing around all nervous like I'm about to get married or something

I've been feeling like such an amateur!

It's so nice to hear I'm not the only one

...

 _[more at ease]_ Yeah, exactly! I mean, if it had been a bigger movie with you know, professionals and stuff, that would have felt much better

I'm super excited about the movie, don't get me wrong

But I don't know if anybody here has *that* kind of experience

...

I know right, he looks so young! Has he even directed a movie before?

Certainly not two people getting intimate

Or you know, pretending to be intimate

...

 _[laughing]_ Oh God, what a nightmare that would be

They haven't even told me what we're supposed to do!

Are we gonna be naked? What do you do with the.. you know, penis? Is it just gonna hang there?

This is such a mess. But hey, at least we're in it together

...

Yeah, we can both shoulder the blame when this falls apart

It's good to have you around, it would have been harder without you

You're a good romantic co-star, you know that?

...

No, I'm serious! Acting like you're in love is hard, but you..

God I wish it came that naturally to me

Last film I did, I got paired up with this guy..

He had all the charisma of a cardboard box and he was *way* too eager

I had to go around pretend like I was swooning for him. I swear Cate Blanchett couldn't have pulled it off

You on the other hand, make it pretty easy

...

Really? thanks. I guess that means we work well together

It's so weird that this is like, the first *really* intimate scene we film

I mean couldn't we have eased into it a little bit. Maybe do the make out scene at the restaurant first

I don't know, maybe I'm being unprofessional here, it's not like any real actress needs foreplay to act, right?

...

 _[flattered]_ You know, you don't have to keep agreeing with me just to make me feel good

...

Yeah, great minds think alike I guess

 _[nervous, rambling]_ Hey.. just, a crazy idea here. Completely out of the blue..

What if we were to, you know, hypothetically speaking..

And I completely understand if you don't want to, but what if we could maybe.. kiss?

I mean, just to get a feel of it, the screen chemistry and stuff

You don't.. it's just a suggestion, we don't have to do it if you..

Really? I mean, yeah, no, good

I didn't think you'd be up for it

So, uhm, you wanna go like.. right now?

...

I.. I don't know.. here maybe?

On the side of the bed, like we do in the scene?

 _[more relaxed]_ It's such a nice prop, it would be shame to only use it once amirite?

So, uhm, why don't you take a seat here next to me

You can sit a little closer

This isn't weird is it? I mean, it's just rehearsal

...

No, good, I'm just checking

Now, if the camera is right there, I could lean in like this and

_[they share a trepid kiss]_

That.. that felt nice

You..uhm, you wanna try a little more?

Maybe I can put my hand on your thigh, and we can start making out?

Like this..

  
_{{ They continue making out, a little more confidently_  
_interweave lines with kisses}}_

  
Maybe, turn a little, so that your face is on camera

I think we can use a little more tongue

 _[giggle]_ Hey, I was gonna run my hand through *your* hair.. quit stealing my moves!

_[kissing stops]_

That's.. good! I think we got that down

 _[playfully proud]_ Best screen couple since Lady Gaga and Bradley

Hey, I have a suggestion

I know we're supposed to sit next to each other, but wouldn't it be more passionate if I straddled you

Wanna try that? Just a second, let me adjust my skirt

I'm thinking you just sit upright on the bed

And then I go like this

_[she straddles him]_

You okay with this?

What if I grabbed your head? Would that be too cheesy?

 _[giggle]_ I guess we'll see

_{{ They continue to make out, slightly more intense, a soft moan or two escapes }}_

You think you could.. put your hands on my butt, you know, hold me up a little

That's good

You can feel me up a too, makes it look more intense

_[he suddenly stops]_

Mmmh, wait, what?

What's the matter?

...

 _[giggle]_ Oh yeah, I.. I can sort of feel that

Oh, no need to apologize! It's.. just a boner

No, really, if anything *I* should apologize

I got so into it I was practically dry humping you at the end

I would almost be insulted if you *weren't* hard

Honestly if there was such a thing as lady wood mine would be raging right now

 _[slightly flustered]_ Not that I.. sorry.. maybe that inappropriate..

Did I make this awkward?

_[he kisses her again]_

I'll take that as a no

_{{ Making out resumes and starts to get a little more intense_  
_breathing heavier, moaning a little more frequent }}_

Mh, oh.. that's..

I'm not sure the script calls for you to slide your hand up my skirt like that.. but I kind of like it

Could you.. fondle my breast?

That feels.. mmh

Keep kissing my neck like that

Let me take off my shirt.. you could maybe.. yeah work your way down

Oh, take it easy, my nipples are sensitive, that's good, this..

 _[giggle]_ This, isn't very professional of us is it?

What? You want me to lie down?

Now we're definitely crossing some kind of boundary

But I'm up for it

_[she lies down]_

_[flirtatiously]_ Now what do you have in mind?

Imagine if this was in the script..

"Our protagonist lies on his chest, looking up at her..

.. looking up at her with those gorgeous eyes ..

.. mmh, kissing her thighs ..

.. slowly working his way up to her.."

Oh dear lord that feels good!

_{{ He starts going down on her_  
_interweave lines with the occasional soft, satisfied moan }}_

Mmh, just feeling your tongue through my panties

...

 _[giggle]_ I know they're wet

I was so afraid you were gonna notice when I was sitting on your lap

I thought they we're gonna soak right through my skirt

That you would think I was some kind of creep

Guess I had no reason to worry

You can take them off you know.. or are you gonna keep teasing me?

Oh right there, that feels heavenly

Keep circling like that.. think you can suck on it a little too?

Oh just like that

 _[excited]_ Mmh, Is that a finger I feel?

...

Mmh, yes please, go right ahead, just.. be gentle

Oh that's it, right there

_{{ He keeps it up for a while, until eventually it slows down .. }}_

What?

...

Oh, don't worry, you're doing great

 _[amused]_ Relaxed? God, I can't even remember what I was so worried about in the first place

I think we're going to do just fine tomorrow

But.. I wouldn't mind going just a little further

You know, to make sure we've rehearsed *everything*

I mean, if we're gonna cross boundaries we might as well take it all the way

Here, let me help you off with those..

_[she unzips his pants and pulls them down]_

Now there's a sight..

"Camera pans down...

.. our protagonist lies on the bed..

.. breathing heavily..

.. a bulge pressing against his boxers..

.. twitching as she rubs him..

.. fingering the waistband, slowly pulling them down..."

Nu uh, you just lie still, let me get on top

Keep it steady, let me ease down on it.. _[she reacts as he enters]_

_{{ She starts riding him at a slow comfortable pace_  
_weave in occasional moans between lines }}_

Let me start slowly.. just feel you inside of me

While you caress my thighs with your firm hands

That's alright, you can moan, there's nobody around

Feels good doesn't it? Letting it out

Letting me know how good it feels

Wait, let me lean forward.. is that comfortable for you?

You can put your hands on my breasts too

Yeah, like that

...

 _[reacting to compliment]_ Thank you.. your hands feel really good too

_{{ She picks up the pace a little bit_  
_moaning gets more intense and rhythmic, speech more agitated }}_

Oh yeah, moan for me

The way you groan.. it turns me on so much..

Hearing how much you like it.. when I slide up and down on your cock..

Taking you deep inside me.. inside my pussy

The way you.. oh god you feel so good

I want you, I want to feel you..

I want your body against mine

Will you please get on top of me?

_[she rolls over, ready to get going again]_

Wait, let me just..

 _[kissing]_.. mmh.. come here.. yeah, that's good

I'm ready, you can put it in

_{{ He starts going, intensity picks up where it left off_  
_eventually builds towards orgasm }}_

Oh, that feels good.. thrust into me

You can go faster

That feels amazing

I love feeling your breath.. as you lean in

Oh god

I want to feel you deeper

Fuh.. fuck me

Keep going.. just like that

I can feel you.. I can feel you getting close

Oh god I want it.. just a little more

My legs are shaking.. I'm gonna

Yes just like that

I'm so close, I'm gonna cum

_[improv to orgasm]_

_[out of breath, content]_ That was.. well I guess it escalated quickly

Oh god, this.. this was not how I expected the night to end

...

What?

Don't be silly. You've seen me act, you know I'm not that convincing

You must think this was my plan all along right? I swear it wasn't

 _[flirtatiously]_ That's not to say I haven't fantasized about it though

_[short pause]_

_[satisfied sigh]_ This is so nice

I feel like could lie here all night, just fall asleep

...

No, I'm kidding.. Sort of

It would probably raise a few eyebrows too many, don't you think?

It's gonna feel so weird tomorrow

I'll have to fight to keep the grin off my face

And hey, if you just let out a few of those lovely grunts and moans and they'll have no choice but to give you an Oscar

...

 _[disappointed]_ I know, I know, I wanna stay a while longer too, but we've got a big day tomorrow

Come on, we have to get out of here


End file.
